Manual UTAU Español 1.Acerca de UTAU
1-1. Acerca del entorno operativo. El programa fue desarrollado y verificado en el entorno operativo: Windows XP Professional SP 2, Pentium 4 2.66 GHz 1GB RAM. El programa UTAU es compatible con: Windows 2000, XP, Vista, 7, 8, 8.1, 10. (Versiones Vista y posteriores de 32 y 64 bits). 'Advertencia: UTAU no funcionará correctamente en versiones anteriores de Windows 9.x, como Windows 95, 98, Me, etc. Existe un alto riesgo de causar un error en todo el sistema operativo debido a la escases de memoria.' Acerca de las especificaciones de PC utilizables o recomendadas El programa funciona correctamente siempre y cuando el sistema operativo cuente con más de 1 GHz. Si se desea utilizar una fuente de sonido continuo, se recomiendan al menos 2 GHz Core2Duo igual o superior. La capacidad de memoria para utilizar una fuente de sonido continuo se recomienda ser de más de 4GB en el sistema operativo de 64bits y 2GB para 32bits. 1-2. Cómo instalar UTAU. Visitando la página http://utau2008.xrea.jp/ descargue la última versión del programa. Abra el zip y ejecute el “.exe”. Cuando aparezca la pantalla de cambios en el equipo haga clic en aceptar (Permitir que el programa haga cambios en el equipo). Luego aparecerá la pantalla de instalación. Haga clic en “Siguiente (N) / Next (N) / 次へ (N)” Se mostrará la pantalla de selección del destino de instalación. Haga clic en “Siguiente (N) / Next (N) / 次へ (N)” sin mover ninguno de los valores predeterminados. Vuelva a dar clic en “Siguiente (N) / Next (N) / 次へ (N)”. Espere mientras se llena la barra de progreso de instalación. La instalación será exitosa si aparece el siguiente recuadro. Luego de ello haga clic en “Cerrar © / Close © / 閉じる ©” El ícono del programa aparecerá en el escritorio, para abrir el programa solo haga doble clic. También puede abrir el programa desde sus aplicaciones. 1-3. Para agregar un cantante que no sea el predeterminado a UTAU UTAU viene con un cantante predeterminado pero se pueden agregar más voces si así se desea. Advertencia:' Nunca use una voz VOCALOID como un banco de voz UTAU ya que se estaría incurriendo en una infracción contra los derechos de autor del software VOCALOID. Cómo introducir una fuente de sonido compatible con la función de instalación automática Es posible instalar automáticamente una fuente de sonido, simplemente arrastrándola y soltándola en la pantalla principal del UTAU, sólo si se trata de una fuente de sonido UTAU. 1.- Inicie UTAU y arrastre el archivo .UAR o .ZIP y suéltelo directamente en la pantalla principal del UTAU sin descomprimirlo. 2.- Aparecerá una pantalla emergente que dirá “(Nombre del banco de voz) será instalado. / (Nombre del banco de voz) will be installed. / 原音名’をインストールします” a la cual le daremos aceptar. Precaución:' La fuente de sonido habilitada para la instalación automática está limitada a archivos construidos mediante instrucciones en un “install.txt”, sea en .ZIP o .UAR. Si al arrastrar un archivo .ZIP sin install.txt se produce el siguiente error “Los datos de instalación no pueden ser encontrados. Este archivo no es un archivo auto-instalable UTAU / Installation information is not found. This archive is not for UTAU Automatic installation / インストール情報が見つかりません。このアーカイブはUTAU用自動インストールファイルではありません。” no se podrá realizar la instalación y habrá que instalarlo manualmente. *Si ya está instalado un sonido original con una carpeta con el mismo nombre, recibirá un mensaje preguntándole si desea la sobreescritura de la carpeta o instalar el banco de voz con un cambio en el nombre original. Seleccione “Sí / Yes / はい” para sobreescribir la instalación. Seleccione “No / いいえ” para instalar el banco de voz con un nombre distinto. Seleccione “Cancelar / Cancel / キャンセル” para cancelar la instalación. 3.- Aparecerá una barra que muestre el proceso de instalación. Un banco de voz grande puede demorar en instalarse más de cinco minutos. 4.- Cuando se complete la instalación, la pantalla del perfil del banco de voz se mostrará automáticamente. El archivo readme.txt contiene los términos de uso del banco de voz instalado. Cierre con el botón “x” el cuadro de texto. Nota1: Si cancela la instalación aparecerá el recuadro “Instalación cancelada / Installation is cancelled” Haga clic en “Aceptar” para cerrar la pantalla. Nota: El archivo UAR puede ser instalado solo dando doble clic al archivo. 5.- Seleccione “Proyecto (P) / Proyect (P) / プロジェクト (P)” y luego “Propiedades del proyecto ® / Proyect Properties ® / プロジェクトのプロパティ ®” para abrir la pantalla “Configuraciones del proyecto / Proyect Configurations / プロジェクトの設定” 6.- Seleccione el banco de voz desde el menú desplegable “Banco de Voz / Voice Bank / 原音ファイルセット” y presione “OK” *Cuando presiona el botón “info”, éste muestra la pantalla de perfil del banco de voz. 7.- Si el nombre del banco de voz y su ilustración se muestran en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla principal de UTAU, significa que todo está bien. Hay algunos bancos de voz que no cuentan con imagen, así que solo se mostrará el nombre. Nota: Según la versión de UTAU o Windows OS, la ubicación de instalación automática de la fuente de sonido es diferente. Ubicación de instalación automática de fuente de sonido. *Para Windows Vista o posterior, la carpeta “Usuarios” se muestra como “usuario” en el explorador. *Para el sistema operativo de la versión de 64 bits, en vez de la carpeta “Archivos de programa” será “Archivos de programa (x86)”. Aunque es posible utilizar la fuente de sonido estando instalada en cualquiera de las ubicaciones anteriores, también es posible cambiar la ubicación de la carpeta de voz a un lugar de su preferencia. Cómo instalar archivos de sonidos manualmente 1.- Descargue el banco de voz que desea instalar y descomprima el archivo .ZIP en el escritorio. 2.- Mueva el archivo descomprimido a la carpeta del programa UTAU. (Si instaló la aplicación en la ubicación predeterminada, muévalo a “C:\Program Files (x86)\UTAU\voice” para 64 bits o “C:\Program Files\UTAU\voice” para 32 bits). 3.- Active UTAU y seleccione el banco de voz en la pantalla “Configuraciones del proyecto / Proyect Configurations / プロジェクトの設定” Cómo usar un banco de voz contenido en una carpeta distinta a la predeterminada Cómo registrar bancos de voz de a uno por vez usando “Registro de banco de voz / Bank Regist. / 原音の登録” 1.- En el menú “Herramientas (T) / Tools (T) / ツール (T)” seleccione “Opción (O) / Option (O) / オプション (O)” 2.- Luego seleccione la pestaña “Registro de Banco / Bank Regist. / 原音の登録”, se mostrará la pantalla de registro de banco de voz. Ingrese el nombre del banco de voz en el recuadro de “Nombre / Name / 名前”, luego especifique la ubicación del archivo de banco de voz dando clic al botón “Seleccionar / Select /…”. 3.- Cuando se muestren los archivos .WAV de la carpeta del banco de voz, seleccione uno de ellos y oprima “Abrir (O) / Open (O) / 開く(O)” 4.- Asegúrese de que la ruta del archivo se muestre correctamente en “Ubicación / Location / 場所” y luego oprima el botón “Agregar / Add / 追加”. 5.- Después verifique que el nombre del banco de voz y su ubicación aparezcan en la pantalla de registro de voz. Finalmente presione el botón “Ok”. Cómo registrar más de un banco de voz a la vez en cualquier carpeta cambiando la ruta de voz predeterminada de UTAU. Nota: Al cambiar la ruta predeterminada de voces, se podrán instalar bancos de voz desde la carpeta que el usuario seleccione, arrastrando las carpetas de bancos de voz hacia la nueva ruta seleccionada. Seleccione “Opción (O) / Option (O) / オプション (O)” en el menú “Herramientas (T) / Tools (T) / ツール (T)” y abra la pestaña “Ruta / Path / パス”, marque la casilla “Cambiar ruta de voz / Change voice root directory / voiceルートを変更する” y especifique la nueva ruta para los bancos de voz presionando el botón de la esquina inferior derecha. Una vez seleccionada la nueva ruta presione “Ok” 1-4. Para registrar UTAU Shareware UTAU es un software gratuito, sin embargo, desde la versión 0.2.61 puede ser registrado como un shareware con Vector, cuyo precio es 3,497 yenes. Al adquirir la licencia contribuyes económicamente para que se siga desarrollando el software UTAU. Los beneficios de conseguir la licencia shareware son los siguientes: Cómo comprar una clave de licencia con Vector Visite la página La clave de registro puede ser adquirida aquí: http://www.vector.co.jp/soft/winnt/art/se480995.html Luego de clic en pagar. Llene todos los campos requeridos y proceda con el pago. Una vez hecho el pagó, llegará a su correo electrónico la clave de licencia mediante una URL. Cómo registrar la clave de registro en UTAU Abra el programa UTAU y desde el menú “Ayuda (H) / Help (H) / ヘルプ (H)” de clic “Ingresar clave de registro (K) / Enter Registration Key (K) / レジストキー入力 (K)”, aparecerá un cuadro de texto en el que colocará la clave y finalmente presione “OK” (Dado que es una clave bastante larga, es mejor copiarla y pegarla para evitar errores.) Para verificar que se haya hecho el cambio, en el menú “Ayuda (H) / Help (H) / ヘルプ (H)” vaya a “Versión (V) / Version (V) / UTAUについて(V)”. 1-5. Para desinstalar UTAU 1.- Usando el instalador UTAU para desinstalar UTAU Al hacer doble clic en el instalador del programa UTAU, de la misma manera en que fue instalado, el programa dará dos opciones, reinstalar o desinstalar el programa. Puede desinstalar UTAU seleccionando la opción “Eliminar la herramienta de síntesis de voz de canto UTAU (M) / UTAU歌声合成ツールの削除 (M)” y luego “Finalizar (F) / 完了 (F)”. 2.- Usando el desinstalador predeterminado de Windows. En el “Panel de control” y “Desinstalar un programa” seleccione el programa UTAU y desinstale.